Dia de Sol
by Simbiot
Summary: Pessoal, esse é um fanfic yaoi, é bem curtinho, é só para zoar o Heero e o Duo mesmo, todos sabem a verdade sobre eles, só estou fixando essa verdade. And you, people who don't speak Portuguese, some day I'll translate this fanfiction, don't worry
1. Dia de Sol Começo

Fanfiction  
  
Anime: Gundam Wing  
  
Tipo: Yaoi  
  
Título:Dia de Sol  
  
Olhei pela janela e vi que o sol nascia denovo, como jamais havia nascido em todas as outras manhãs. Aquele, certamente, era um dia especial. Saí da cama já contente por causa do que tinha visto, aquele sol tão brilhante, brilhando para mim como se fosse o meu maior amor.  
  
Eu ficava pensando no porque de eu estar pensando, andava lentamente, temendo acordar alguém, pois os outros quatro pilotos estavam em seus quartos ainda dormindo. Depois de minha pensativa discussão comigo mesmo dentro do meu ser, comecei a pensar no por que eu, Duo Maxwell, estava tão radiante e acordado naquele dia, enquanto todos os outros ainda dormiam... È realmente estranho como o ser humano não acorda cedo, o certo seria que acordássemos quando o sol nascesse, mas isso não acontece.  
  
Eu vi que o dia estava favorável a mim e por isso pensei:  
  
iPor que não aproveito de toda essa sorte e vejo o meu grande amor?/i  
  
A verdade é que ninguém sabia, mas eu estava apaixonado e essa não era uma paixão comum. Eu sempre pensei que me apaixonaria por uma menina gentil e meiga como qualquer outro garoto de minha idade, mas a verdade é que eu não sou um garoto normal, eu piloto um Gundam e isso me priva de algumas coisas importantes que um adolescente da minha idade precisa. Eu tinha passado um longo tempo sem ver uma menina na minha frente, convivendo com quatro homens o dia inteiro e isso abalou a minha mente.  
  
Então eu fiz isso mesmo, fui no quarto do Heero para ver seu lindo e juvenil corpo. As pessoas podiam ter preconceito, mas eu estava disposto a agüentar isso e ir em frente, fazer o que minha alma mandava. Isso é uma tarefa muito difícil para um homossexual, mas é o que tem de ser feito.  
  
Aproximei-me da porta e bem levemente eu a abri. Lá estava Heero, jogado tranqüilamente e confortavelmente na cama, a inveja veio como um turbilhão e invadiu a minha alma, tomando posse assim de todo o meu corpo e o resto do meu ser. Eu cheguei mais perto da cama e depois de alguns segundos, ficar observando Heero lá, dormindo, eu me deitei também.  
  
Como podia um ser tão fechado para a sociedade, que parecia tão seguro de si quando acordado, parecer tão ingênuo e inseguro quando dormindo? Essa dúvida vinha milhares de vezes em um só segundo a minha mente e me deixava muito confuso. Eu comecei a acaricia-lo como nunca havia feito. Isso parecia uma coisa nova para mim, eu nunca havia beijado ou nem mesmo pegado na mão de alguém, naquele momento eu tinha a chance de fazer tudo o que eu não tinha feito antes.  
  
Comecei então a passar a mão em seu corpo inteiro. Os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiavam e eu via que os do dele também faziam o mesmo ato.  
  
De repente, ele começou a se mexer e dizia:  
  
'Quem é? Imagino que seja você, não é, Duo?'  
  
'Sabia que você iria perceber, Heero. Por que não pula da cama e me dá um tapa por eu estar aliciando você?'  
  
'Eu também sentia isso, Duo, não se preocupe, pode continuar.'  
  
'Você é tão inesperado... Nunca imaginaria que você aceitaria a homossexualidade tão bem...'  
  
'Se é a verdade, temos que aceita-la.'  
  
Ele me disse e eu continuei passando a mão sobre seu corpo. Nunca imaginei que Heero aceitaria isso tão bem, finalmente, hoje em dia, não preciso mais esconder isso de ninguém.  
  
Bom pessoal, esse é um fanfic bem curto, só pra zoar o Heero Yue e o Duo Maxwell mesmo. De qualquer forma, eu gostaria que vocês dessem a vossa opinião ^_^ 


	2. Dia de Sol Fim

Dia de Sol - Capítulo 2

E então, toda a vergonha de Duo havia acabado. Heero tinha aceitado aquele sentimento muito bem, assim continuaram aquela cena.

Duo, muito contente, dizia para Heero com um sorriso estampado no rosto:

'Que bom que você me aceitou do jeito que sou e revelou o que você é, Heero. Isso me deixa tão feliz!'

Assim, Duo expressava o que sentia com muito mais felicidade do que antes. Quando seus sentimentos podem ser mostrados para o mundo, o mundo se sente a vontade para mostrar os sentimentos dele para você também. Sendo assim, há uma troca de sentimentos e isso deixa a situação muito mais confortável do que a de antes.

O que Duo sentia por Heero era recíproco e isso deixava Duo imensamente surpreso, por que Heero sentia a mesma coisa por ele, e deixava também Heero proporcionalmente feliz, pois Duo havia mostrado o que sentia por e para ele.

'Heero, estou tão aliviado! Por que você não me disse que você também tinha esse sentimento por mim?'

'Simplesmente por que também não tinha certeza dos seus sentimentos, Duo.'

Heero começou mais uma vez a passar a mão em Duo. Duo ficava mais contente ainda, era como um verdadeiro casal.

Aquela simbiose que acontecia, aquele amor mútuo, que seria certamente recriminado por tantas pessoas... Para eles, não importava a opinião de Trowa, Quatre e Wufei, e nem mesmo a mais importante das opiniões, a de Relena Peacecraft. O que importava era que estavam juntos.

Aquele casal era para alguns poucos, lindo e para muitos outros, horrível, mas isso realmente não importava para eles. Era como se estivessem envolvidos numa grande esfera de plástico que os isolasse de todo o resto do mundo.

'Que lindo dia de sol... Perfeito para o começo de uma nova vida. Sinto muito Relena... Eu já escolhi o meu destino. Duo, é incrível como eu te amo.' Heero dizia.

'É recíproco, meu querido Heero.'

Assim, era mais ou menos 8 horas da manhã quando os outros pilotos dos Gundams acordaram, Heero e Duo reuniram todos e fizeram um pequeno discurso, fazendo assim a revelação que eles eram obrigados a fazer, se queriam viver livremente.

E assim, Heero disse:

'Bem, todos estão acostumados conosco. Somos amigos desde um longo tempo. Não temos nada a esconder de vocês. Então, queremos dizer, que existe um amor muito grande, que deve ser respeitado por todos e que é inevitável, entre nós dois.'

'Não acredito nisso, Heero.' Relena gritou e saiu correndo, para outra sala, dando o máximo de si para esconder e conter as lágrimas que saíam suavemente e como água de uma cachoeira de seus olhos.

'Como vocês podem? E ainda se consideram pilotos de Gundams?

'É claro que somos pilotos de Gundam! Não importa os nossos gostos, crenças, religiões e principalmente preferência sexual! Não seja tão baixo a ponto de menosprezar-nos somente por que somos diferentes de vocês!' Duo disse.

Depois dessa longa discussão, se chegou ao veredicto de que Heero e Duo deveriam ser expulsos da associação, deixarem de serem pilotos de Gundams.

Sendo assim, Heero e Duo trocaram tudo o que tinham, pelo amor que sentiam. Isso é a maior prova de amor que um fez pelo outro. Sem nada, somente tendo um ao outro, fizeram de tudo para se virarem e continuarem sobrevivendo naquele momento, onde a vida era tal coisa tão preciosa, que somente pelo fato de você estar vivo, já era uma benção, um presente do céu.

Mas mesmo assim, para o resto das vidas deles, uma coisa nunca, jamais seria esquecida: Aquele lindo dia de sol.

Bem, aqui termina este fanfic. Dei esse fim para ele, pois algumas pessoas disseram que ele estavam sem um fim definido. Agora, ele está terminado. Muito obrigado a todos, e por favor, comentem sobre ele.


End file.
